


Baby, I'm Yours

by EmpatheticFox



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of kisses, some flirty remarks oh my, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpatheticFox/pseuds/EmpatheticFox
Summary: Dipper has planned the perfect Valentine's dinner for his wonderful boyfriend. He's made everything that Wirt loves including cheesecake. It will take a lot of work and most likely, a lot of dancing along the way. And if he happens to touch a hot pan or two without oven mitts well, it's a small price to pay for the love of his life.





	Baby, I'm Yours

_Want me to pick something up for dinner ❤?_

 

Dipper read the text from his boyfriend and smiled. He stirred the sauce that was heating a few times and texted back.

 

**Nah, just come home. We’ll figure something else out ❤.**

 

It was Valentine’s Day but despite both boys being hopeless romantics, they never did anything special for the holiday. They might get a small present for each other but, the two tried to make every day special so Valentine’s day was really no different.

 

This year though, Dipper felt a little adventurous.

 

He was preparing a full meal that was honestly a little ambitious despite how much he loved to cook. Wirt absolutely loves Chinese takeout so, he decided to spice things up and make it from scratch. Teriyaki chicken with fried rice and vegetables. He even spent a large part of the day making cheesecake because Wirt seemed to be craving it for the past month.

 

“Not the store-bought kind, Dipper! That stuff is nothing compared to real New York cheesecake. That’s all I want.” He would pout. 

 

Off to the internet he went and found the most genuine New York recipe he could find and it turned out beautifully…. The third time. Dipper was a cook but he was no baker. Baking required patience that he just didn’t have. He would do anything for his love, though. He had burns on his hands from grabbing the pan without mittens twice to prove it. His attention switched to his phone that buzzed again.

 

_Kay. On my way home. Love you and can’t wait to see you ❤._

 

Dipper giggled, thankfully, in the solitude of his own house. Wirt had this wonderful habit of making him giggle like a schoolgirl with his sweet texts. Wirt just had this wonderful way of making him feel special.

 

**Love you too and can’t wait to see you. The speed limit is just a suggestion, k? Be safe tho.**

 

He sat his phone aside to turn up some music. If he was going to be a proper, romantic boyfriend tonight, he had to install some confidence in himself. His hips started to sway to the music as he sat the table.

 

_Baby, I’m yours_

_And I’ll be yours until the stars fall from the sky_

 

Oh, he definitely belonged to Wirt. He never told Wirt this but he had various playlists and tapes with songs that made Dipper think of him. It was incredibly stupid and cheesy but it was Valentine’s Day and Dipper has always been cheeky. Ask Wirt about their first date, he’ll tell you.

 

“ _And I’ll be yours until the sun no longer shines,”_ he sang and turned off the burners of his finished meal.

 

“ _Yours until the poets run out of rhymes,”_ Dipper jumped a bit but relaxed at the soft voice. He never heard Wirt come in. He turned around to face his blushing boyfriend. “ _In other words, until the end of time.”_

 

 _“I’m gonna stay right here by your side,”_ Dipper continued and swayed up to Wirt causing the man to hide a giggle. “ _Do my best to keep you satisfied.”_  He waggled his eyebrows.

 

“ _Nothing in the world can drive me away,”_ Wirt blushed and moved to meet Dipper. “ _Cause every day, you’ll hear me say,”_

 

 _“Baby, I’m yours.”_ They both sang together. Dipper wrapped his arms around Wirt’s shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Wirt met him halfway with a giggle. When they parted, Wirt leaned forward to hug him tightly.

 

Wirt didn’t know what to think when he stepped inside their house today. He heard the music first and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Upon investigation, his brain short-circuited at his adorable boyfriend swaying and singing around their dinner table. Not to mention, he looked absolutely criminal in a light blue button-up that was unbuttoned just enough to make Wirt sweat. He had combed his hair and his jeans hugged him so well that Wirt’s eyes raked him up and down multiple times. Dipper had this amazing habit of looking sinfully attractive while simultaneously being the most adorable thing to exist. It was one of the reasons he loved him irrevocably.

 

Wirt hummed and placed kisses along his jaw. “So, what have you and your beautiful self-been up to today?”

 

Dipper stroked the strands of his hair and relished in the attention. “Only trying to woo this gorgeous man I’ve had my eyes on for awhile. Thought a homemade dinner would be romantic enough for him.”

 

“Oh really?” Wirt giggled and pressed more kisses to his cheeks and nose. “I don’t know who this guy is but I think he isn’t good enough for you. You deserve the world.”

 

“Good thing I have you then.” Dipper leaned his head to meet Wirt’s in a proper kiss. He deepened it easily, drawing a sigh from the other man. He eased them out of it after a bit. As much as he wanted to sit around and make out, he didn’t make this dinner just for show.

 

“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll fix you a plate?” Dipper led him to their dinner table. He took the time to pull out his chair for him and kiss him on the cheek one last time before he worked on fixing his plate.

 

Wirt rested his chin in the palm of his hand and watched Dipper adoringly. “You made my favorite?”

 

“Of course, love.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Save room for dessert though. I have a surprise for you.”

 

“A surprise?” Wirt asked curiously.

 

“Yes, it took a few tries but I successfully made a New York style cheesecake just for you.”

 

“Oh my god, I love you so much.” Wirt clutched his chest and beamed at his boyfriend.

 

“I love you too.” Dipper leaned down to kiss his dimple and placed their plates on the table. He sat down across from Wirt and tangled their legs together under the table.

 

“You didn’t have to do all this, Dipper.” Wirt brow furrowed a little with worry. He hoped that he hadn’t caused Dipper any trouble. “I’m not worth all the effort. I’m always fine with takeout.”

 

“I know that Wirt, but don’t say you’re not worth anything.” He reached over to take his hand. “I love you so much. You’ve made me happier than I thought I ever could be…. I’m not sure how I can ever give that back to you but these little things…. Making dinner and treating you special are how I show you how much you mean to me. I love you so much, Wirt.”

 

“Dipper,” He had to fight back the tears. Now was not the time to become a blubbering mess. “I love you too. I love you with my everything and you give enough back to me. You’re you and that’s enough for me. That fact that you love me back is all I could ever want or need... Babe, I’m yours.”

 

Dipper threw his head back and laughed. “And I’ll be yours… Eat your dinner, I’m dying to know how it tastes.”

 

“Aye-aye.” Wirt took a bite of the chicken and moaned happily. “It’s better than takeout any day.”

 

“Good, I’m glad.”

 

They ate in silence with idle chatter every now and then about their days. After they had finished, they ate Dipper’s cheesecake straight out of the pan so they wouldn’t have to wash as many dishes. It would only save them two plates, but it was a just and worthy cause. The couple flopped together on the sofa for some well-needed kisses and cuddles.

 

“Hey,” Dipper gasped as they parted from an intense kiss. “I love you, Wirt. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Wirt smiled and focused on kissing his way down. He placed a kiss on his heart and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too, Dipper. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

They spent the rest of their night curled up with full bellies and hearts filled with love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> You know I had to do it to them. This fic wrote itself at 3 am a few nights ago so there ya go. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one-shot! The song was Baby, I'm Yours by the Arctic Monkeys if you wanted to know. Until next time. (´∀｀)♡


End file.
